


Merry Christmas Baby

by pitch_playbook



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babies, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Holidays, Sanvers mentioned, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_playbook/pseuds/pitch_playbook
Summary: Lena Luthor never imagined that she'd have a kid, she also never thought she'd like Christmas. A lot of things changed for Lena Luthor thanks to falling in love with Kara Danvers. Holiday fluff with a SuperCorp baby!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few ideas swirling around in my head about Kara being Lena’s first love and about Lena never really dreaming of having kids or a family until she met Kara, I also really liked the idea of Kara changing Lena’s mind about Christmas. That’s how this all came together. I really do hope you will enjoy it. If you have a moment it would really make my day to get your feedback if you can leave a comment. It always helps a writer to hear what people liked about the story they put out there. Thank you in advance and please enjoy the SuperCorp fluff.

Lena never really imagined having kids, not because she doesn’t like them or anything, she just never thought she’d be in a relationship with someone who loved her enough to want kids with her. That was until Kara Danvers walked into her office, and her life. Friendly, sweet, sunny, beautiful Kara Danvers who somehow, impossibly loves Lena Luthor. It started with Kara and her articles; she was seemingly always writing an article that involved L-Corp in some way. Kara’s explanations as to why she always needed an interview with Lena were bad, terrible even but Lena never cared. If it meant spending thirty minutes in her office talking to Kara, she’d do it for any reason, even a fake reason. That lead to lunch with Kara weekly, and then daily and then coffee with Kara and soon enough it was movie nights with Kara and eventually Lena was invited to game night.

 

The first time Kara kissed her she wasn’t expecting it but she quickly leaned in, Kara’s body pressed up against hers, her back to Kara’s bedroom wall. The rest is a jumble of legs tangled together in bed, donuts and coffee in the mornings, a thousand pints of ice cream and way too many pot stickers, deep kisses, Kara’s warm hugs, waiting for Supergirl to fly back home, a wedding ring that sparkles beautifully on Lena’s finger and a mop of dark curly hair in Lena’s eyes. She never really imagined having kids but now she can’t imagine her life without Zara.

 

Lena brushes the dark curls out of her eyes gently and rolls over. Her little girl is still fast asleep next to her, and Lena can’t help but stare. She watches as her little chest rises and falls, she’s so beautiful.

 

She cried the day Kara told her she thought they should adopt a child together. It was her immediate reaction, and it scared Kara who thought she might have said something wrong.

* * *

  _Kara’s hands were on her face, thumbs wiping at the tears falling from Lena’s eyes. She didn’t mean to be a blubbering mess but she couldn’t help it._

_“Lena I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought, I thought we could start a family together,” Kara trailed off nervously._

_“No, no, Kara it’s okay,” Lena smiled, taking Kara’s hands in her own._

_“I want to start a family with you Kara, and I’m just so happy that you want to adopt. I mean, the Luthors they have their issues but they gave me a home when I needed one.”_

_Kara smiled bright, this is the reaction she had hoped for. The way Lena is smiling back at her, tears glistening in her eyes, and hope like Kara has rarely seen when talking about family with Lena._

* * *

 

When Zara stirs Lena scoops her up in her arms, and smiles when the three year old puckers her lips and presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek. She holds her tight as they walk down the stairs; the smell of pancakes filling the air. Lena stops in the doorway when they make it to the kitchen, just admiring Kara in her frilly pink apron. Kara hums as she cooks and dances away as she flips the pancakes. Lena presses a kiss to Zara’s head as she giggles at the sight of her mommy shaking to her own music.

 

“Morning Kara,” Lena says, holding Zara’s arm and waving her little hand.

 

Kara turns immediately and sticks out her tongue, making a silly face at her daughter. This is their Sunday morning routine. Lena sleeps in with Zara while Kara makes them pancakes, bacon and eggs, in the shape of a smiley face of course.

 

Lena takes a seat at the table and bounces Zara on her knee as Kara slides two plates onto the table.

 

“I love you Kara,” Lena says sweetly as Kara dips down to place a kiss on both of her girls’ foreheads.

 

“I love you too, and you,” Kara adds the second part in the baby voice she can’t help but use whenever she talks to Zara.

 

Lena loves to hear those words fall from Kara’s lips, and she’s lucky enough that it’s frequent. The first time Kara said I love you, it was so casual Lena almost missed it. They were eating popcorn and watching Titanic for the fifth time (Lena still can’t understand why they wouldn’t just share the door. She always promises Kara she would share with her if they found themselves in a similar scenario). Kara just said it, so quickly and just like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lena had passed her the bowl of popcorn and left her the last few pieces. Lena always jokes that Kara only loves her because she gives Kara all of the food she can’t finish.

 

There are so many things they could be doing today but Lena just wants to stay like this, curled up on the couch watching cartoons with Kara’s head in her lap. She could watch Zara run around the living room all day. Lena laughs at the way she carries her stuffed animals across the living room, moving them from a pile in one corner to the opposite corner. They really should get some Christmas shopping done, but Lena really doesn’t want to move right now. Kara’s warmth is too nice, and the way she laughs innocently at the children’s cartoon is so sweet. Lena is at home with Zara every day during the week, but the weekends when Kara is there with them are the best.

* * *

 

_Lena laughs at the way Kara’s nose crinkles when their new daughter bops it with her tiny hand. They brought her home just three days ago and Lena is already so in love. She’s eighteen months old and already has a mess of dark curly hair to match her dark brown eyes. She’s so curious and always laughing, usually at something silly Kara is doing to entertain her. Lena has never been around children so she’s constantly in awe of Zara, even when she’s spitting up all over Lena’s favourite shirt._

_It took her some time to adjust to the idea that it would be three of them instead of just herself and Kara in the house, but from the second she saw Zara’s photo she knew she was done for. Her toothless smile in her baby photo had Lena in a puddle on the floor, and Kara laughing at her for being such a softie. Even though Kara’s eyes were as wide as Lena’s just looking at the gorgeous child they were going to be lucky enough to parent._

_Lena is lying in bed reading a book when she feels a warm body nudge her. She’s surprised to see tiny Zara curling into her side. She’s been mostly attached to Kara’s hip since her arrival but she has left Kara’s side and very clearly wants to cuddle with Lena. Lena can’t help the tears that fall from her eyes._

_“Are you crying Lena?” Kara asks sweetly, rolling over to watch as the small child tries to drape her arm over Lena’s body._

_Lena doesn’t answer right away. She never expected a child to like her, even after she agreed to adopt one with Kara. This is a little overwhelming for a Luthor, this much love._

_“Of course she loves you,” Kara speaks up again, smiling over at Lena. “Why wouldn’t she?”_

_She’s answering a question Lena didn’t ask, but somehow Kara always knows._

* * *

 

“Did you already get a present for Jess?” Kara asks as she pulls purple mittens over Zara’s tiny hands.

 

“Not yet, I’m not really sure what to get her honestly.”

 

“Stationary from that nice store in the mall,” Kara assures her, “she’ll love it.”

 

Lena just smiles, Kara is so much better at the Christmas thing than Lena.

 

Lena has always hated Christmas, mostly because she never really had anyone to celebrate with. The Luthors didn’t really do Christmas, being evil and trying to destroy the world was always a year round endeavor that didn’t stop for the holidays. Lena always hoped one year they might put up a tree or hang stockings. She always hoped she might have one present from Santa waiting for her, but she was never so lucky. She stopped hoping when she was 12 and has never really celebrated Christmas as an adult, except to donate money for toys to a local children’s shelter.

 

Kara on the other hand loves Christmas, perhaps more than anything else and Kara loves basically everything. She’s loved the earth tradition ever since Alex told her about it when she was younger. She loves the decorations, she loves giving presents (especially to Lena, and especially in the form of Supergirl, but without the suit), and of course she loves spending time with family.

 

When they first started dating Kara insisted that Lena celebrate Christmas with her and Lena begrudgingly agreed; only for Kara.

* * *

 

_“I am not wearing this Kara, it’s hideous,” Lena said incredulously._

_“That’s the point,” Kara whines, “it’s an ugly Christmas sweater!”_

_“It has a reindeer wearing glasses and a bowtie on it Kara and it sparkles.”_

_“It would look so cute on you though.”_

_Lena just shakes her head._

_“The only reason I’m buying you a present is because I love you. Otherwise, Lena Luthor doesn’t celebrate Christmas.”_

_Kara pouts and Lena presses a kiss to her forehead. She still doesn’t put on the sweater._

* * *

 

The number of boxes they have to fit in the back of her car is ridiculous. Every single one of them has a toy for Zara in it. Every single one of them was purchased at Lena’s insistence that Zara would love it.

 

“Did you really need to get this giant giraffe?” Kara raises an eyebrow, stuffing the giraffe’s head into the trunk.

 

“Zara loves giraffes,” Lena protests.

 

Kara just laughs at her, “sure.”

 

Kara will never buy that Lena hates Christmas again; especially not when she’s sporting a sweater with a giant gingerbread cookie on it that matches the one Zara has on. Kara didn’t even know they sold ugly Christmas sweaters in both adult and toddler sizes to match. Lena said she just stumbled upon them but her Amazon search history suggests otherwise.

* * *

Lena throws a blanket over them as Kara blows on the mug of hot chocolate she’s cradling. Christmas Eve tradition dictates that the Luthor family watche T _he Grinch Who Stole Christmas_ , eat way too many Christmas cookies and kiss under the mistletoe before bed. Kara strategically hangs mistletoe every year, but Lena never gets tied of kissing her so she leaves it up, even in the most ridiculous places. She’ll never understand why Kara hangs mistletoe outside the bathroom door, but Kara never fails to kiss her even when she has a mouth full of toothpaste.

 

Zara falls asleep in Lena’s lap before they’re even half way through the movie; Lena just ruffles her curly hair and kisses the top of her head. Nights like this were far from Lena’s wildest dreams just 5 years ago, but they sure are perfect. Kara singing along with Cindy Lou Who is perfect. Lena presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek, catching her off guard. Kara was already smiling, she’s always smiling, but her smile grows wider at Lena’s touch.

“Thank you,” Lena speaks up suddenly, still staring at Kara as she watches the movie intently.

 

“For what babe?” Kara questions, eyes now on Lena instead of the movie.

 

“For making up excuses to come visit me at L-Corp.”

 

Kara laughs. It feels like so long ago since Kara invited herself into Lena Luthor’s life.

 

“I wanted to see you.”

 

“And I you.”

 

This time Kara leans over and kisses Lena square on the lips before pressing a kiss to little Zara’s cheek. It’s been 5 years and she still finds new reasons to fall more in love with Lena every day. Tonight it’s because Lena is looking at her like Kara hung the moon in the sky, and wearing a Christmas sweater, which she swore up and down she would never do in a million years. Lena has done a lot of things she swore she’d never do, for Kara.

 

Kara has been insisting for a while that they have Zara sleep in her own room, but still Lena carries her into their bed and lays her down between the spots where she and Kara sleep. Lena is a sucker for those dark brown eyes and the tiny smile that spreads across Zara’s face whenever Lena sets her down on their giant bed. Kara doesn’t say a word, how can she when the two girls she loves are smiling at her, all sleepy and just plain adorable.

* * *

 

Lena wakes up to an empty bed on Christmas morning, but following the smell of hot chocolate leads her to Kara and Zara cuddling on the couch, waiting for her.

 

“Good morning sunshine,” Kara greets her, blowing a kiss across the room.

 

“Good morning love, Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas Mama,” Kara says in her baby voice.

 

Lena can’t help but smile, Kara can be a real nerd but that’s her nerd and she wouldn’t change her for the world.

 

“Mama,” Zara calls out, repeating Kara as she sticks out her arms.

 

Lena takes the hint and pulls Zara close to her chest, kissing her forehead gently.

 

“Hold that pose,” Kara says, whipping out her phone to take a picture.

 

“Shall we open presents?” Lena asks, taking a seat on the floor next to their beautifully decorated tree.

 

Kara doesn’t have to answer, Lena knows watching other people open their gifts is Kara’s favourite thing about Christmas.

 

It takes only 20 minutes for Lena to help Zara rip the wrapping paper off the far too many gifts she bought her. There is wrapping paper scattered everywhere but Kara doesn’t care. The sight of Lena lying on the floor playing with the brand new dollhouse they got for Zara in worth the apartment filled with scraps of wrapping paper. She laughs as Lena picks Zara up out of the box the dollhouse came in, her favourite new Christmas toy.

 

“Silly girl,” Lena coos, tapping Zara gently on the nose and kissing her cheek.

 

“I love you Lena,” Kara calls from the kitchen, where Lena knows she’s whipping up pancake batter.

 

“Love you too Kara, Merry Christmas.”

* * *

 

“I love earth,” Kara tells Alex gleefully.

 

Alex gives her a look that displays her confusion at the sudden, vague revelation.

 

“Look at them,” Kara says, pointing at the couch.

 

Lena is fast asleep with Zara on her chest on Alex and Maggie’s couch. They went over early to help Maggie and Alex with dinner, but as soon as Zara started to fuss Lena took her for a nap.

 

“Almost as cute as Maggie and Thomas,” Alex smirks, turning her attention to Maggie on the floor of their apartment playing with the train set they got their one-year-old son for Christmas.

 

“We are so lucky Alex,” Kara says, a tear almost falling from her eye.

 

Alex just nods. She’s never seen her sister, ray of sunshine, lover of all things cute and bright happier than when she looks at Lena Luthor of all people. She can’t believe sometimes that the woman who hated Christmas and everything to do with family now has a kid with her sister. Lena can’t believe it either sometimes, but then she just looks at the ring on her finger inscribed with _Lena & Kara forever and ever_ and she knows it’s real.


End file.
